Dark New Day
by TrajicLover
Summary: One Year after the events of the series Train encounters the one person he never imagined he'd see again. However this reunion isn't the happy dream he imagined as his once close friend becomes hell bent on killing anyone between them. Train embarks on a new adventure where secret connections are revealed and new and old enemies appear. Will Train make it out alive?
1. Prologue

The fireworks were lighting up the night sky blood splattered from Train's chest as as he fell to the ground. "No!" Kyoko screamed as she ran to Train she held him in her arms as he began bleeding. "How.. how could you do this to him you were everything to him he would have done anything for you!" She screamed as tears were flowing from her eyes.

The figure just starred down at Kyoko and the helpless Train and said "What's your point?" The figure yawned. The figure then smacked Kyoko across the face sending her falling to the ground. "Will you leave this pest Train? Tell me or I will kill this girl while you watch. I'll make her scream over and over while you are forced to watch her suffer. Now do we understand each other? You can nod for yes." Train nodded. He was in terrible pain he pointed to the side of his belt.

"How did it come to this?" He asked himself in terrible pain. Then he asked his attacker still wincing in pain. "How could you do this I thought we were friends?"

She smiled getting on top of him "We are friends sweaty. Don't you understand? You are mine and I am… I am yours." She looked up at the fireworks in the sky "Lovely isn't it? It's just like the last night we were together. You were really first friend I ever had. You want to know something else Train?" She got off of him standing straight up Train didn't know how but he could tell. He could tell she was smiling. "In the vast amount of time we've been apart I've learned I was never happier than the time I was with you. That's what I want you see I want it to be just us." She crawled back on top of him putting her ear against his chest.

"Get off of him you witch!" Kyoko screamed unleashing her fire on the woman who jumped away just in the nick of time.

The woman smirked "Witch? Well it's not the first time I've been called that though I have to admit though Train you're the last person I've ever expected to be running around with some side walk skank."

Kyoko bit her lip frustrated "Why you I'm not a skank!"

"Really that school girl outfit could have fooled me."

"At least I'm not dressed in some stupid kimono!" Kyoko screamed and then a flash of fire works lit up the scene exposing the woman's face Saya.


	2. Chapter 1

A Few Hours Earlier…

Kyoko and Train walked along the road Train in the clothes he wore when he first vanished that year ago. He was walking in front of her. "Ah Mr. Black why can't we get a car?" Kyoko asked crossing her arms.

"First we don't have the money and second of all neither of us has a driver's license." Train said exhausted. "Now we need to find some quick and easy marks preferably some guys that pay a lot but won't be a challenge to take down." Train said determined to have a warm bed to sleep in by the day's end.

"Ah but come on I'd love to snuggle up to you and keep you warm." Kyoko said with a seductive tone in her voice and with conniving smile."

"Oh God what on earth possessed me to make you my partner!" Train exclaimed desperately. "I must have been brain dead when I took you up on your offer to be my partner."

"Now, now Mr. Black mind your blood pressure." Kyoko smiled. Train just flashed a glare not finding her joke funny. Kyoko just smiled at him "Besides I hear this city has a carnival once a year lets go pretty please!" Kyoko pleaded making her usual adorable face.

"No! Any way last time I went to that carnival I..." He paused for a second thinking about Saya and how she died. "I lost someone during that very night long ago my first friend."

Kyoko stopped talking her face saddened as she gripped her left arm. "Why won't you talk about it I'm your partner you can trust me you know that right?" She asked completely saddened by the fact he wouldn't open up to her. "If you talked about it maybe..."

"That's enough!" Train shouted in anger. "Don't ever bring her up again!" Train shouted gripping his fists.

Elsewhere…

It had been one whole year since the last time they had seen Train. Eve and Sven were eating their dinner in their Hotel room the moon shinned bright in the night sky it was truly beautiful. "Eve why did you leave a third plate of food out with some milk you know he's not coming back right?" Sven asked puzzled.

"If you leave milk out for him he will come." Eve said in dressed in her school uniform as she sipped her tea.

Sven just breathed a heavy sigh. "Eve listen between your school payments and this cheap apartment I haven't got enough money for someone else look I know you want to be a sweeper but until your eighteen you have to go to school it's too dangerous for a kid to be running around chasing criminals." Eve just narrowed her eyes giving him a sharp look.

The next thing they knew the milk was gone "God this milk is good. So Princess what's with the Uniform I thought you wanted to live a free life?" A familiar voice said sipping the milk it was Train.

"What the! What the hell are you doing back here? You got some nerve showing up back here!" Sven screamed stumbling out of his chair with rage at Train for not calling them for so long.

"Oh come on guys I would have come back sooner but I ran into some trouble with some cops in another town and I had to get bailed out by my..." He paused hesitant to continue. "Partner."

"Whoa hold on one moment you have a partner!" Sven exclaimed shocked to find Train working with someone else.

Ichi's Dinner...

"Oh Mr. Black why do you always go off somewhere without telling me?" Kyoko asked as she sucked on a pop sickle. Suddenly she bumbed into a girl wearing a kimono she fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." The girl in the kimono said as she extended her hand.

"Oh thanks." I'm Kyoko said flustered. "I'm Kyoko who are you?"

The girl in the Kimono just smiled and said. "My name is Saya it's nice to meet you Kyoko."

Sven and Eve's apartment...

"So you and somebody else are partners now that's a surprise how did that go down?" Sven asked shocked.

Train finished his milk "Well I got into some trouble and she had to get me out and in exchange I made her my partner it's really not that complicated."

"So who's your girlfriend I'm sorry I mean partner?" Sven asked teasing Train.

"Oh it's Kyoko."

Suddenly Sven spat out his drink food and began laughing. "Oh God! That's too funny!"

"No it's not!" Train screamed embarrassed.

All of a sudden though Sven dropped his laughter and took on a serious tone. "Hey Eve could you go outside for a second I have to talk to Train about something important." Eve just glared at him tired of being treated like a child she immediately left slamming the door behind her.

"The princess seems upset. I thought you said she didn't have to go to school." Train pointed out.

"Yeah well the law wasn't too happy with it they said that she needed to be in school getting a proper education or else they would take her and that I needed to provide a safe and secure environment for her ever since I have been shacked up here struggling to hold down a job while cashing in big bounties." Sven explained.

"Oh I see. How is your hunting going anyway?" Train asked curious.

"Train I'm going to be honest I think I landed the big one." Sven placed his glass on the table.

"What do you mean the big one?" Train asked confused.

"Have you ever heard of the White Spider?" Sven asked in a serious tone.

"No what about the White Spider?" Train asked his curiosity increasing.

"Supposedly the White Spider is a killer for hire no one has ever seen his or her face and lived." Sven explained his hands shaking.

"Oh come on how is that possible? I mean there were people that saw me when I was a number it's not possible to get away like that." Train said brushing it off with a smirk.

"Yeah that's what I thought except this White Spider guy he doesn't just kill his targets he kills his employers and their families nobody is safe from this monster nobody Train. Also this guy if I'm right he killed more people in one month than you did in your whole career as an assassin."

"What no way Chronos would have taken someone like that out a long time ago!" Train exclaimed.

"Train that's the thing Chronos went after him and now they've pretty much been grinded down into the dust it's like whoever this guy is he's not only been killing longer but is also better at it than you were." Sven said fear consuming his voice as he continued. "I need your help Train I'm scared that if I go after him Eve will get killed this guy's not like Chronos or Creed he doesn't care what he has to do if he wants you dead you're going to be dead and he doesn't just stop with you he completely erases your existence how long before this guy gets hired to come after Eve think about it there are still a few people that would sleep better with her gone."

"Alright I'll help you what's the bounty?" Train asked.

"Ten Trillion" Sven said sipping his drink.

"What!" Train fell backwards. "Shit that's higher than Creeds!"

"I know that's enough to pay off my debts get Eve through college and to retire with you in?" Sven asked slamming his fist on the table.

"Hell yeah!" Train shouted.

"There's just one problem Train." Sven said sighing.

"What?" Train asked nervous.

"No picture of this guy can be found."

"What!"

At a Diner not too far from Sven and Eve's place...

"Wow Kyoko you sure do like your pop sickles." Saya said finding it strange.

Kyoko trembled with excitement. "Oh I love them they are so tasty." Kyoko said excited.

"Oh I bet you do love sucking things you little harlot." Saya mumbled bitterly.

"Huh what was that?" Kyoko asked all of sudden.

"Oh it's nothing nothing at all." Saya said smiling. "So what is it you and your partner do?"

"Oh we're sweepers we are currently looking for some guys to round up to make money. I wont lie though I don't like him running off without telling me." Kyoko said with a sad tone.

"Oh that's so sad I'm not surprised though." Saya said cheerfully.

"Okay now it's your turn tell me what are you doing in town?" Kyoko asked smiling.

"Well if you must know I am in the pest control business and I have recently heard about a little green cat that keeps putting it's nose where it doesn't belong so I had a few of my friends hande it for me while I handle a deeply personal matter." Saya said smiling while she crept closer. "Oh and Kyoko I have something to say to you that is really important." Saya said cheerfully as she began to whisper into Kyoko's ear.

"Really what?" Kyoko asked curious.

Saya's voice suddenly shifted from loving to threatening. She put a gun in Kyoko's hand. "Could you be a dear and blow your brains in front a Train for me? Also and this is important if you don't leave Train and if he doesn't leave you I will kill everyone you love while you watch and then I will kill you while he watches."

Suddenly Kyoko couldn't move her body she found herself under Saya's power. "Yes I will do as you command." She said but inside she was screaming. "Oh God what's happening my body it wont move oh god help me Train!"


End file.
